


Heroworld

by nagia



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Android AU, Gen, Westworld-like Conceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia
Summary: She knew New York would be wonderful.





	

**– In Heroworld, you don’t have to be super –**

She wakes up.  The walls of her apartment are buttery yellow and she smiles, thinking of sunshine.  It might be second-hand sunlight, only trickling down when the skyscrapers are done with it, but it’s so much better than Vermont’s thick forests hemmed in by dairy farms.

She forgets her coffee on the way out the door, but she does remember to grab a yogurt cup.  She looks around her tiny apartment one last time right before she leaves.

Karen knew New York would be wonderful.

**– to be a hero. Join forces with Karen Page –**

She wakes up.  She’s on her knees, and the butter-yellow walls are spackled with red and brown blood, and the knife is in her hands.

“I didn’t do this,” she says, “I didn’t do this, I didn’t –”

No one listens.  No one cares.

Karen knew New York would be wonderful.

**– solve the Union Allied, Castle, or Copy-Cat Cases –**

She wakes up.  The sun is creeping in through her blinds, and Karen makes just enough coffee for her travel cup.  She needs to be in the office early today; she didn’t finish sorting through the spreadsheets last night.

She locks her door when she leaves, in too much of a hurry for a last look.  She’s smiling all the way down the block, though; it’s such a beautiful day.

Karen knew New York would be wonderful.

**– Branching storylines! Depending on YOUR choices –**

She wakes up.  She hits the floor – she can feel hands gripping one foot and one ankle; someone has dragged her out of bed.

Karen screams.  She struggles. Tries to yell for someone, anyone, to help her.  This can’t be happening, they can’t do this to her, she has lawyers and everything.

The sheet wraps around her throat.  Karen scratches blindly at the hands holding it.

Her throat burns, from the skin on down to something deeper, and black spots dance before her in the dimly lit cell.

Karen knew New York would be wonderful.

**– any of Karen’s cases can become more complicated –**

She wakes up.  She hits the floor.  Her shoulder thumps against the concrete and it hurts, god, it hurts.

Karen screams.  She kicks out, tries to yell for someone to help her.  They can’t do this to her, not now, she won’t let them.

The knotted sheet wraps around her throat, and she lurches.  Reaches back, over her own shoulder, scratches blindly for his face, his eyes.

She hears him yell, and the pressure eases.

Karen knew New York would be wonderful.

**– and as the conspiracies pile up –**

She wakes up.   _(She knew New York would be wonderful.)_ She wakes up.   _(She knew New York would be)_ She wakes up _(She knew New York would)_ she wakes up _(She knew New York)_ she wakes up _(She Knew New)_ she wakes up _(She knew)_

_(She knew)_

_(She)_

**– your decisions decide her fate and yours! –**

She wakes up.

The gun fires.  Seven times.  The chamber clicks empty.

He doesn’t stop.

Karen knew New York would be wonderful.

**– In Heroworld, join… The Journalist. Story Path now available! –**

She wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> An android AU borrowing _Westworld_ 's conceit.


End file.
